


100 Things #57 (Kingdom Hearts)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [57]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #57 (Kingdom Hearts)

Axel watched. Watched and learned and watched some more. Despite his flamboyant and fiery nature he was surprisingly good at slipping into places unnoticed when he wanted to and right now he really wanted to. He hated what he found out. The way that people had been manipulated and used without their knowledge or consent. He'd been played and there was nothing he could do about it. That pissed him off most of all. Eventually he would come up against the only friend he'd ever really had and only one of them would walk away. When this was over he would never again give his heart away. No, he had learned his lesson.


End file.
